I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heating devices and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with a heating system having a combined gas furnace and heat pump for providing heat to a building in an economical manner.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a deep concern by the public for the high cost of energy and, in particular, the cost of providing heat to homes, office buildings and the like. A variety of methods have been proposed for drawing heat from the atmosphere, and heat pump cooling and air conditioning systems have been suggested as a solution. Such heat pump reversing or conversion systems have not yet met with full acceptance with the public in that they merely offer a different manner of heating rather than fulfilling their potentional as an additional heat source to be combined with heat generating systems of different types. Examples of heat pump conversion systems in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,121; 3,996,998; 3,935,899; 3,777,508; 2,677,243; 3,844,233; and 4,050,628. These patents are relevant to applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for utilizing heat pumps in conjunction with furnace systems to maximize the efficiency of obtaining heat for homes, office buildings and the like.
III. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the applicant and applicant's attorney, represents the closest prior art of which applicant and applicant's attorney are aware.